Les faiblards du cerveau
by Vindesyn
Summary: ou les Fainéants des Nanneaux toute ressemblance avec une saga avec des hobbits n'est pas fortuite .Crétinisme assumé et revendiqué.HPDM.
1. Où tout commence

Les faiblards du cerveau (ou Les fainéant des Nanneaux)

_**Disclaimer**__: Harry et ses petits amis ne sont pas à moi, pas plus que Gandalf et compagnie..._

_**Remarque**__: C'est JKR qui a indiqué l'orientation sexuelle de Dumby, pas moi donc vous étonnez pas du début de la fic. Mais il n'y aura (malheureusement) que des allusions (même pas lourdes). ;-)_

Où tout commence

Dans une contrée idyllique, vivait un grand sorcier qui aimait à arpenter son domaine. Il était grand à tous les égards et aimait son prochain comme lui-même. D'ailleurs le voilà celui que des malveillants ont surnommé Dumby le fou.

« Je m'baladais sur le sentier,

Le coeur ouvert aux chevaliers,

J'avais envie de faire un tour

à n'importe qui...

N'importe qui et ce fut toi,

Je t'ai fait n'importe quoi...

C'était une proposition

Afin de te bourrer le f... »

Dumby arrêta sa chanson quand il reconnut certains de ses laquais (hum hum), de ses amis professeurs ainsi que certains de ses petits élèves favoris qu'il appelait avec beaucoup de mièvrerie: ses hobbits.

Dumby, étant le grand sorcier qu'il était, sentait que quelque chose clochait au beau royaume de Poudlard. Il décida donc dans son infinie sagesse de manoeuvrer (entendez par là: parler) avec ses administrés.

« Alors, les nabots, ça bosse dur? »

« Mouais », « Boaf » et « ... » lui répondirent successivement Harry, Ron et Draco.

« Ouais, super motivés à ce que je vois! Comme d'hobbitude! Arf Arf! »

Puis il se tourna vers un de ses meilleurs professeurs:

« Sirius, mon vieil ami, comment se passe tes cours? »

« Bein là, j'entame le cours sur les monstres aquatiques. »

« Les monstres aquatiques? Mais ça n'avance pas, Lent-pas! »

« Heu...mon surnom est Grand-pas et puis vous les avez bien regardé? » dit-il en faisant un geste vers les trois nabots à ses côtés (note de la traductrice: en poudlardien ce terme peut s'assimiler à celui d'élève).

Dumby se tourna effectivement vers ces chers hobbits et vit leur main briller d'une lueur verte maladive, parfaitement anormale.

« AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, des nanas, des nanas, des nanneaux!!!! »

« Des nanas? Où ça? Où ça? » répondit avidement Ron en se dévissant la tête à la recherche de nymphes.

« Pas des nanas, des nanneaux!!! »

« Des quoi? » s'exclama Harry

« Des nonos. Il doit chercher son chien! » s'exclama Draco fier de sa logique implacable

« Non!!!! » roulage sorcier d'yeux au ciel « Des NANNEAUX!!! »

« Ahh... des nanneaux, euh, des anneaux comme dans un annal, des anneaux! » le coupa Harry

« Pfff... »

Puis prenant une voix caverneuse, Dumby ajouta:

« Ces nanneaux ont été forgé dans les flammes de la montagne du Destin par le TCC, le Terrible Complot pour le Crétinisme mondial, et ce afin d 'exercer son terrible pouvoir sur toutes les cervelles et en faire des attardés congénitaux. »

« Congéni-quoi? » fit le rouquin de la bande

Ignorant la dernière remarque, Dumby reprit:

« Un nanneau pour les retarder tous,

Un nanneau pour les ralentir,

Un nanneau pour les réunir tous,

Et à l'école les abrutir. »

« Mais c'est horrible! » s'écria Sirius « J'aurais jamais la possibilité de finir le programme! »

« Euh...C'est Rogue qui les a eu en premier! Faut dire qu'il a toujours été attiré par le côté obscur » répondit hobbit n°1 c'est à dire Harry avec sagesse

C'est à ce moment là que le dit Rogue apparut portant un anneau:

« Mon précieeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuxx!!!!! »

« Ah ouais quand même...il est temps d'agir! » reprit Dumby « Nous devons détruire les nanneaux du TCC au plus vite avant que son pouvoir ne vous corrompe plus encore... Bref, le sort du monde est entre nos mains! »

« Vous n'y allez pas un peu fort, Dumby? »

« Si, Grand-pas, mais c'est pour donner un peu de grandeur à ce qui s'annonce déjà comme une grande épopée! »

« Ah! Alors ça va. »

« Ne perdons pas un instant de plus, mes amis. Un long voyage nous attend et il ne sera pas de tout repos, bien au contraire! »

Et ainsi commença leur périple.

_Qu'adviendra-t'il de nos héros? Dans quelle m.. guêpier vont ils se retrouver? Ont-ils seulement une chance de réussir? _

_Vous saurez tout cela dans la suite de « Les faiblards du cerveau » chapitre 2: La grotte de la mort qui tue._


	2. La Grotte

Raaaaaah, me revoilou! Désolée pour l'attente mais le TCREF ou le Terrible Complot pour le Retard des Ecrivaillons de Fanfictions a encore frappé... Mais je sors de convalescence et vaillamment me remet au travail donc vous me pardonnerez, j'en suis sûre! Non? ^^

**Chapitre 2: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma grotte?**

Dumby se tourna vers un point vide et s'exprima avec grandiloquence:

« Nous devons dès maintenant regagner la montagne du Destin, en évitant les sentiers et en coupant à travers bois. Mais avant cela nous allons confier les nanneaux au plus innocent de tous nos compagnons, le moins apte à être détourné... tiens Harry. »

Et ils se mirent à marcher, marcher... jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de faire une pause pour le vieux, histoire qu'il ne passe pas l'arme à gauche trop vite.

« C'est normal que j'ai toujours l'impression d'être dans le château? » s'exclama Harry.

Mais avant que le grand Dumby ne puisse répondre à cette question édifiante, ils rencontrèrent deux individus forts intéressants.

Le premier nommé Légodasses (ou bien Rémus ou bien Mumus) se tenait fier et droit, et ne lâchait que 4 mots à l'heure. Bref, c'était de la digne engeance de héros puisque chacun sait que le héros n'a pas besoin de parler (ou de réfléchir trop fort car il a toujours avec lui un vieux pour le guider pendant les ¾ de l'histoire), il agit!

Le second personnage était nommé Hagrid le Nain et était le fruit de l'union d'un nain et d'une géante, ce qui lui donnait une taille conséquente (ainsi qu'un certain tour de taille).

Nos deux nouveaux compères furent intégrés à l'équipe sans raison particulières autres qu'ils avaient une tête sympathique (tout du moins Légodasses) et parce qu'ils seraient utiles pour l'auteur plus tard.

Mais revenons à nos moutons qui ont entamés leur périple (enfin!) hors les murs de Poudlard:

« Mais, nous sommes sur un sentier! Cachons-nous! » s'écria soudain le vénérable.

« De quoi avez-vous peur Dumby? » demanda Hagrid en ronchonnant car pour lui se cacher est chose ardue.

« Des huissiers? »

« Non Ron, pire que ça! »

Effectivement une ombre ayant vaguement l'apparence d'un cavalier et sa monture passa juste à leur côté. Cette chose (oui, car cela ne pouvait être humain) se mit à renifler et à se rapprocher petit à petit de là où se trouvait Harry. Une voix caverneuse qu'on aurait dit d'outre-tombe s'éleva:

« Combien font 2 et 2? »

« Trmph » répondit le pauvre Harry dont la réponse fut étouffée miraculeusement grâce à Dumby qui le baillonna de toutes ses forces.

N'ayant pas de réponse, l'ombre s'en alla.

« C'est pas juste! J'avais la réponse! » s'indigna le pauvre hobbit.

« Mais voui, mais voui... » le soutint un fort compatissant Draco.

Pendant que l'égo blessé de Harry recevait l'attention de son camarade, d'autres commençaient vaguement à se poser des questions sur leurs engagements:

« Dumby, c'était quoi ça? » demanda Sirius à la voix un peu étranglée (de soulagement, évidemment pas de peur!)

« Un Nargol! Une créature vouée au Terrible Complot pour le Crétinisme (TCC)! »

« En tout cas, on a eu chaud! » fit Hagrid

« En effet! Nous ne devons pas les laisser s'emparer de Harry! »

« Pourquoi Harry particulièrement? » s'étonna Ron, la lumière.

« Parce qu'il porte les anneaux, crétin! » lui répondit Draco.

« Mouis, mais surtout parce que je tiens plus à lui qu'à vous, voilà tout! »

« Ça fait plaisir à entendre! Espèce de vieux c...»

Alors qu'une mésentente semblait poindre entre Dumby et le blond de la troupe, Hagrid s'exclama:

« Je connais un chemin plus sûr et qui est à quelques pas d'ici! »

Quelque pas d'un nain nommé Hagrid plus loin:

« Arf, c'est... encore... loin? » s'exclama à bout de souffle un des hobbits.

« Non. Voilà l'entrée des mines de la Muerte. Saviez vous que c'est une véritable poudrière! » lui répondit Hagrid.

« Et c'est plus sûr, ça? » s'indigna Rémus.

« N'ayez crainte, mon ami! Nous avons mis la clé sous la porte depuis déjà pas mal de temps! »

« Vous avez fermé? »

« Oui, et nous avons glissé la clé sous cette porte... »

Effectivement une porte apparut et Hagrid récupéra la clé pour l'ouvrir avant de laisser entrer ses compagnons d'aventure.

« Pratique! » fit Sirius dont l'habitude de perdre ses clés était légendaire.

« Pratique certes, mais dangereux! » répliqua Dumby « Une créature rode dans les parages! »

« On devrait peut être rebrousser chemin... » fit Ron à la voix tremblante.

Un grand claquement se fit entendre derrière lui.

« Aaahhhh! La porte s'est fermée! Il fait tout noir! »

« Merci Ron, je ne l'avais pas vu! » fit un Dumby de plus en plus agacé par ce boulet.

« Aaaaahhh! Quelqu'un m'a touché! » hurla Harry

« Qui ose se tripoter l'hobbit dans une telle situation? »

« Hi hi hi »

« Draco, c'est vous? Vous n'avez pas honte? On ne vous a jamais dit que cela pouvait rendre aveugle? »

« C'est sûr! Dans notre situation, ça changera quelque chose! » s'amusa le blond

« Dumby! Vous allez l'allumer cette lumière! Qu'au moins je puisse régler le compte à cet idiot qui ose toucher mon Ryry! »

« Voilà, voilà Sirius! » et un éclair de lumière éblouissant (c'est le cas de le dire) apparut entre les mains de Dumby.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quand nos héros purent enfin retrouver l'usage de leurs yeux...

« A vrai dire, finalement, je préfère l'obscurité ... On n'y voyait pas tous ces monstres qui nous encerclent! » remarqua Draco

« Fuyons! » lança le plus courageux des hobbits (Ron, présentement)

« Impossible! Nous sommes cernés! C'est ce que le mot encerclé signifie! Imbécile! » s'énerva le blond.

GWAARGLE

« Dis-moi que c'est ton ventre, Ron! » fit Harry

« Beuh, non! »

Les monstres très moches qui encerclaient nos héros s'enfuyèrent pour laisser place à la plus grande et la plus hideuse des créatures qu'il eut été donné de voir. Une chose composée essentiellement de griffes et de poils mais d'une taille gigantesque.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh » hurlèrent nos héros

« Gwaaargh » leur répondit la créature.

_Qu'arrivera-t'il à nos intrépides héros? Comment vont-ils s'en sortir? L'un d'entre eux quittera-t'il déjà l'aventure? _

_Vous saurez tout dans la suite de « Les faiblards du cerveau » au chapitre 3: C'est pas un cadeau!_


End file.
